Recently, Internet protocol (IP) multicast transmission is sometimes used for transmitting one data stream to a plurality of reception apparatuses and for the plurality of reception apparatuses to process and display the same data stream. The following patent literature 1 may be cited as the literature describing such multicast transmission.